


Family

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: Raffle Prizes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Love at First Sight, M/M, the skin thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: A raffle prize on tumblr. Read if you want?





	Family

Ralph. Ralph had to run. The humans- they, they were going to catch him! They were going to kill and scrap Ralph. He couldn't let that happen! They had drove him from his house once they had found Kara and Alice, and they were going to kill him due to the revelution. He didn't want to leave, but they made Ralph do so. He had- no where to go, no where to run, and it was kind of scary. His LED turned red as he ran for him life, dodging the traffic, as he came across a building, a house much like his own.

Or was it? When Ralph had first entered the building, he was scared. He didn't know what it held. Were there humans there? Were they going to hurt Ralph? No- he wouldn't let them. His LED flashed a threatening red before it went back to yellow. Ralph was tense, or he was, until he had walked into the so called abandoned building. When he didn't hear any humans or anything of the sort, he smiled. He found another home! He didn't need to go back to the other home! And now the dead human wasn't there anymore. This was all so great!

Ralph walks through the halls, not minding the mess of the abandoned complex. He was definitely happy. He continued to go through the halls until he heard a noise and a few curses come from a room. Ralph's head turns toward the door, his eyes like an eagles. What was-?He thought that there were no humans here? Was Ralph safe from them? Were they here? Or was it just something else? Ralph let his curiosity and thoughts get the best of him, and he simply- knocked on the door. The noises immediately ceased. This made Ralph even more tenacious.

And with that. he opened the door. It happened to be unlocked. And then, pigeons. Tons of them. He closed the door behind him, obviously not letting whatever had made the sound out, as he looked around. He couldn't find anything in the living room and he didn't want to go to the other rooms, s he turned around, to leave, his LED flashing red for a second, and then, he was tackled. He let out a yelp as he tried to get out the grip. It didn't work. He felt hands around his throat, though, androids didn't need air. So he just sort of, sat there, struggling to get out the grip. Then it suddenly- stopped.

Ralph looked up to see another android. He could tell because he had blue blood on his lip. It was leaking out. He was a pretty android. His face was clean, and his eyes were- clear and beautiful, yet they held mysteriousness. Brown eyes stared back at his Hazel ones. The other straddled him as he sat up, the other sitting back and letting him. He looked up at the other, his eyes absolutely- amazing. He didn't have the words to describe it. He went forward, the other doing the same, until they were close, their foreheads touching.

The artificial skin disappeared, their plastic mainframes bare, the white touching as they read each other. got to know about each other. suddenly, they split. The other was gasping for air, surprised. Ralph climbed forward, before he put his thumb on his lip. Wiping away the blue blood as he did his best to smile. Rupert brought his hand up to his blond hair, brushing it out the way. Then, Ralph spoke first.

"H-hi! They call me R-" "Ralph." The other finished for him, smiling. How- did he know that? Well, he knew the others name. It was basically imprinted in his head. "Rupert?" He questioned back, blinking, his LED flashing red and yellow. Rupert's was yellow, but flashed green instead. "Yes. Tell me Ralph, how did you get here?" He sighed. "I didn't get much from that except your name."

Ralph let out a breath he never knew he was holding. "Y-Yes. Humans drove Ralph into the street. R-Ralph had nowhere to go, so Ralph kept running. A-And finally, Ralph found here, and Ralph liked it! Ralph was hoping to find a new home?" He said, the best he could. The other's brown eyes kept staring into him. Ralph pulled his hand away, before Rupert grabbed it. "Okay, Ralph. As you know, I'm Rupert.I'll let you stay here, with me, as long as you don't scare away the birds. I like to feed them." He said, standing up.

Rupert didn't let go, so Ralph stood up as well. It wasn't like he had a choice. A second ago, Ralph was so happy because he had a new home, and suddenly, that happiness was gone, replaced with worry and fear. "W-will the humans find Ralph and Rupert?" He stuttered, turning to his (future boyfriend) friend. Rupert pet Ralph's hair, sighing. "Let's hope not." Rupert ran his hand down Ralph's scar and Ralph didn't like that. "Stop!! Ralph doesn't like!" He yelled, pulling away. Rupert winced from the yelling. "O-okay Ralph. I didn't mean to make you angry.

Ralph stuttered once more. "N-no! It is okay!! Ralph forgives you! Now that he has Rupert, they can be together forever?" Rupert smiled at the child like entity. "How so?" Ralph looked back at Rupert, a smile on his lips and a sparkle in both his eyes, despite his scar. "Like a family!" He pointed to Rupert. "Father!" He pointed to himself. "Other father...?" He questioned. Rupert laughed. "That's fine Ralph." Ralph smiled back.

Rupert accepted him as family. As one of his own- it felt good. he wrapped his arms around him, laughing happily as they fell to the ground from the sudden force. They loved it though. It felt good to be some sort of wanted, even though they had just met. Ralph- No, Rupert,- no, that didn't sound right.

Ralpert. That sounded right. Ralpert were now one.

Together.

No longer alone.


End file.
